1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically changing air direction, which is suitably employed for a control device for automatically changing a flow direction of conditioned air blown from an air outlet of an air conditioning device in a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a device for automatically changing air direction of an air conditioning device for a vehicle is described in JP-Y2-3-47167. In the conventional device, a power transmission mechanism transforms a rotational operation of a reduction motor by a ring mechanism to linearly operate a rod which is mechanically connected to the reduction motor. Further, an axial direction of the reduction motor is perpendicular to a direction of a linear operation of the rod. By linearly operating the rod, a plate for air direction is rocked in the direction of the linear operation of the rod.
However, in the conventional device, a large space is necessary for installing the device for automatically changing air direction in a vehicle, and a noise due to the operation of the reduction mechanism is caused. Further, because the axial direction of the reduction motor is perpendicular to the direction of the linear operation of the rod, the space for installing the device for automatically changing air direction is further increased.
Further, in a conventional device for automatically changing air direction, a drive-controlling mechanism is constructed by a reduction motor and a transmission member for transmitting a driving force of the reduction motor to a plate for changing air direction, an electric substrate for controlling the reduction motor is attached to a housing, and the drive-controlling mechanism is inserted in a frame body having an air grill. However, in the conventional device, a part of the transmission member is attached to the frame body and a part of the transmission member is attached to an output shaft of the reduction motor. Therefore, assembling performance of the drive-controlling mechanism is deteriorated.
Further, a conventional device for automatically changing air direction is described in JP-Y2-62-18919. In the conventional device, a plate is rotatably supported in a frame body for forming an air passage, and a driving force of an electric motor is transmitted to the plate through a driving force transmission portion to automatically rock the plate. Further, a clutch mechanism is formed to interrupt the driving force transmitted from the electric motor to the plate. In the clutch mechanism, a rotational shaft of the plate protrudes from the frame body to penetrate through the frame body, and a spring is attached to an end of the rotational shaft by a vis. Therefore, assembling performance of the clutch mechanism is deteriorated.